


Family Affection

by BallBallIceBall



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallBallIceBall/pseuds/BallBallIceBall
Summary: 伪兄弟paro，肉，涉及role play，慎入





	Family Affection

“Legolas，你还好吗？” 餐桌之上，Thranduil关切问他。

不，他不好。湿粘粘的精液正从他的甬道里漏出来，沾满他薄薄的内裤，他徒劳地夹紧双腿也不能阻止，甚至惴惴不安地害怕着最外面的裤子会不会也被弄潮。刚刚被操透了的身体绵软得像是棉花糖，腰酸得令人坐都坐不住，他只能倚靠着桌沿低着头，小心地遮掩着自己的不适——可是话又说回来，他怎么可能就这样告诉他的父亲呢？  
Legolas红着脸，慌忙摇头：“不……父亲，我没事。我想我只是有些、有些累了……”  
餐桌的另一头，Thranduil立刻皱起了眉：“快要期末了吗？你的教授还是那么为难你？”  
“不不不，不是格洛因教授的错——”  
“——我早就告诉过你，没必要那么努力学习，”Thranduil评论，“需要我去跟你们教务长谈谈吗？”

这回，是坐在旁边的Elrond笑了起来：“Thran，别那么紧张。我想Legolas能应付得来的，毕竟他是他们专业最优秀的学生之一。”  
Thranduil翻了个白眼：“梵拉在上，那还要我这个父亲做什么？”  
Elrond笑笑，喝了口红酒：“我们当父亲的，当然是只负责秀恩爱。”  
Legolas情不自禁地微笑起来，然后忽然感到自己的额头上覆上了一只手。在他们的床下、众目睽睽之前，他最年轻的兄长Aragorn永远是克制的，叫人看不出一丝潜藏的巨浪。青年收回自己的手，向他们的父亲宣布：“可是我觉得Legolas好像确实有些低热。”

“是这样吗？”Legolas小声自言自语，疑惑地伸手摸了摸自己的额头。他也没觉得啊……  
可是Aragorn说的话，家里面没人会质疑——谁让他是个医生呢？  
男人放下刀叉，关切地说：“我想我应该陪Legolas上楼休息一下，顺便帮他量个体温。Legolas？”  
对上男人灰蓝色眼眸中深藏的欲望，Legolas心头一跳，面上的温度忽的更热了起来。他点点头，推开椅子起身。

同往常一样，没有人对他们的动机与行动抱有丝毫怀疑。Aragorn向来成熟沉稳，而Legolas则是孩子们之中最小最乖巧的一个，无论是Thranduil还是Elrond都知道他们两个关系亲近。他搭着楼梯一路和Aragorn走上楼，然后一进房间，就被男人按倒在床上，锁上了门。  
“天啊……”Legolas终于舒了口气，心有余悸地捂住眼睛，“我差点以为父亲要看出来了。”  
Aragorn低下头来吻他，笑着在他白皙的颈子里磨蹭：“我不这么认为。你的父亲如果真的发现了，这会儿就该拿着剑来跟我决斗了。”  
“梵拉啊，Aragorn……”Legolas仰起脖子央求，任由男人像剥开花瓣一般解开他的衬衫领口，“而你居然告诉父亲要给我量体温？”  
男人波澜不惊地一挑眉：“检查是必要的——更何况，我确实是个医生？”

Legolas有那么一瞬短暂地想，Aragorn是不是对他的每一个患者都这样高效——因为很快自己的牛仔裤就已经被扒了下来，露出白生生的腿。Aragorn亲手把他沾满精液与爱液的内裤脱下来，扔在了手边。  
“你刚刚就是带着这些东西，坐在我们的父亲面前吗？”男人话音里低低的笑意让Legolas无法不满面通红。那双灰蓝色的深沉双眸里，欲望正在复苏。  
“这些都是…….都是…….”Legolas咬着嘴唇，羞赧至极，“明明都是都是你的。”  
男人咬住他的耳垂，低语：“是的，Legolas。都是我的。”

医者的手在他的两腿之间流连，触碰着那个流淌着蜜与奶之地。最敏感的地方被触碰，Legolas下意识地抓住他的手，瑟缩着想要夹拢腿；可是医生不会允许，男人的手掌卡着片刻之前刚刚被干到泛红的大腿根，把年轻的、美丽得宛若精灵的少年展开了。  
那张小嘴仍然是湿润打开的，或许太润了些，一副刚刚被操透了的样子，男人浓稠的白色精液从合不拢的肉缝里往外滴。Legolas甚至无法直视这样的自己——他才十几岁，还没有毕业，就不知道吃过多少次男人的东西了，上面和下面都是。  
男人的手指自然而从容地按着微微肿起的红色边缘，然后往里面探去——一根，两根，进去得很容易。那手指持过手术刀，拿过判命笔，此刻探索起自己的弟弟的身体，亦如国王巡视他的领地，细致而大胆，正大光明，直接得甚至不像是一场侵犯——又或许那确实不是，因为这具身体的主人，万分欢迎他的国王，他的医生，他的爱人，他的兄长。  
“Aragorn，Aragorn……”少年的声音里带上了几份啜泣。他被男人粗砾的指节抵着前列腺，又舒服又痒，忘乎所以又不知所措，只能紧紧地夹住男人的手掌。  
可是男人垂着眼睛，神色却好像不为所动。  
“肿了，”男人的手指退了出来，按在嫩得滴水的穴口，“而且还那么湿……Legolas，你刚刚是被谁操成了这样？”  
医生一边说着，一边用手掌裹住他前面硬起的那根，就着润滑摩擦了起来。快感霎时间升腾如温泉，Legolas咬着嘴唇也忍不住自己的呻吟。

梵拉啊——他怎么能……？！  
Legolas几乎要哭了，不知是气得还是羞的。

“是我的…….我的兄长……”Legolas闭着眼睛，湿透的睫毛上下颤抖着。他不敢看Aragorn的神情，只听见男人带着笑意的声音格外低沉地响在他的耳边：“那么，显然他还不够努力。”  
紧接着，在Legolas的大脑甚至没有想明白这句话的意思之前，又热又硬的那根东西就闯进了他的身体，不带半点犹豫，也不曾收到半分阻碍。男人膨胀硕大的龟头顺畅地顶到了最里面，一口气地碾开他湿粘粘地拢在一起的肉壁，也把晚饭前射在深处的精液一起顶得溢了出来。Legolas一声抽气，连尖叫都叫不出来。  
男人衔住他的嘴唇，笑了：“我的爱，我们得轻一点——父亲和兄长们还在楼下吃饭呢。”  
Legolas点了点头，大约是有些害怕似的，内壁瑟缩着、讨好地吸紧了男人的那根粗壮的肉茎。“啊，Legolas……”Aragorn闭上眼睛，克制住自己短暂的射精的欲望，在快感中露出一丝快意，轻轻拢了拢Legolas鬓边的金发，“别怕。”  
“Aragorn……”  
男人的手掌揉了揉他的屁股，动作重得足够留下充满占有欲的掌印。“忍着点。”

接下来的一切，过得都太快了——因为Aragorn在干他，用从未有的粗野与沉重。男人握着他的腰，用力地捣弄抽插他已然烂熟的肉穴，全根进全根出，没留一丝余地。他甚至没有给Legolas喘息的机会，而Legolas只能咬着自己的衬衫领子，呜呜地被顶下眼泪。


End file.
